


Break

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Loco is affectionate and just wants to dote on Temple. Temple begrudgingly lets him





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Another short character practice fic And  
> Oops so I planned on doing a different temple ship to practice with but turns out now I ship Loco/Temple

Loco wraps his arms around Temple as he sits on his lap. Much to Temple's dismay. Both for the fact that Loco is a rather big teddy bear and that he's overtly affectionate.

The mechanic rambles on about some kind of invention he's plotting to build. Temple is half listening. Loco pulls his fingers through Temples hair undoing the bang braid. Temple lets out a groan. 

He doesn't mind Loco's well, practical worship of him but fucking christ could he be less subtle in what he's doing.

"And it will go back in time."

"What?"

"Oh, did you drift off?" Loco grins fingers lightly messaged into his leader's scalp. 

"No, just. You know I can't do work with you in my space. Especially when you decide to climb on me!" Temple decides its time Loco go back to his work. "Enough, I tolerate you no longer."

Loco laughs. He's trying to be scary and foreboding and bossy. He is getting better though! He actually sounds like a super villain. One you would see on Tv though. 

"Loco I mean it. I need to figure shit out, I can't be treated like.. this when I'm trying to think of ways to kill people." Temple says firmly. Be blunt, don't sugar coat the revenge. Besides if he's blunt maybe Loco will realize he needs space. Its hard to think of cruel things and tough choices when you're being treated gently.

But Loco simply cups his face. "You have been thinking for three days. I do not think you should over work yourself."

"Says the inventor who stayed up for a week to invent my bomb."

"That is different!" Loco huffs. "I had slept plenty it was only the day I worked."

Temple sighs and leans back in his seat. He could take a small break. "If you get too touchy I'm kicking you out."

"Promise. Only your face and hair."


End file.
